Heaven and Hell
by brittbbe
Summary: Harry is the immortal son of Lucifer and Michael. He is kidnapped by Dumbledore at birth and given to the Potters to be the wizarding worlds savior. He finds out and leaves for America, this is how he changed his destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Heaven and Hell

Michael and Lucifer watched as their DNA was mixed, their was to be a union of Heaven and Hell, through a child of their DNA. They watched as when the DNA touched each other there was a bright light and when the light faded their was a healthy baby boy in its place. Michael and Lucifer did not know what they were going to call their child, the name had been left to the baby's godfathers Raphael and Gabriel.

"We have decided to name him Darius, meaning rich as he is going to be powerfully rich." Raphael proclaimed. Michael and Lucifer nodded, it was a fitting name for their child. Lucifer picked up the child, his son would be the sole heir to the devil and the leader of the angels, he thought it was rather funny.

"To my son, Darius." He shouted and everyone who had been there to see the ritual take place cheered and began to get drunk. In the shadows Dumbledore watched as all the angels and demons celebrated, this would be the child to defeat Voldemort. Dumbledore followed Michael and Lucifer to the baby's room, they laid the baby in his crib and then left to join the rest of the people celebrating. Albus knew this was his chance, he grabbed the baby and once making sure the baby was secure apparated out of Hell and to Godric's Hollow. He knocked on the door and Lily answered, "it is nice to see you Albus, please come in". Albus followed her inside, the baby still in his arms.

"Lily, James, I need you to take care of this baby, he is the son of Lucifer and Michael. He will help us win this war, I am going to bind his angel powers." Dumbledore the cast the spell 'Angels potest obligare', the magic sank into the baby and he began to wail.

Down in hell two angels had just gone to check in on their son, Darius was missing. Lucifer and Michael let out ear shattering screams of agony as they realized the son they had already come to love so much was missing. They both changed into their battle armor, their would be hell to pay for who ever had stolen their child.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanks to little bast for the review and ideas. thehomicidalmainac, Dumbledore did'nt apparate into hell, he apparated out of hell, I plan to explain it in more detail this or the next chapter. I am only 15 and doing my GCSE's, give me a break.

Michael and Lucifer in a fit of anger had both unleashed their wings and with their eyes blazing had left hell to find their lost son. They searched high and low for Darius and with every wasted day they began to lose hope. After a whole year of searching they gave up hope in ever finding their lost son, Lucifer went back to ruling hell, forgetting he ever had a son and Michael, went back to heaven and mourned for the son he never got to know. Gabriel followed his brother back to heaven and never left his side and Raphael stood by as Lucifer became even more terrifying.

It was now All Hallow's Eve, the Potters and Harry were indoors when there was a knock on the door. Looking out the window Lily realized it was Dumbledore and asked James to let him in, whilst she fed Harry. She had finished giving him the bottle when Dumbledore and her husband came back in.

"Lily you need to get the other brat, Voldemort is on his way here and we can't have him killing our real son can we." James sneered the last part, they had left the brat in the small cupboard under the sink, giving him food and changing him only when it was absolutley necessary. Darius was absoluely tiny for his age and as Lily got him from his cupboard James and Dumbledore both smirked, the child would do. They placed glamours and freshening charms on the boy and changed him into a pair of the real Harry's clothes, they laid him in the real harry's crib. Dumbledore and the Potter's went downstairs, Dumbledore created clones of Lily and James and then sat them on the couch. The three of them left, Lily carrying the real Harry and apparated to a safe house in Ireland.

Darius shifted slightly, even as a baby he was intelligent and new something was wrong, the place he was lying was too comfy and the clothes too warm. He started too cry, no one came too check on him, he was all alone.

Voldemort walked down the street the potter's house was on, he would kill them and the blasted brat that dared defeat him. Blasting open the door he was suprised when no one came to stop him, walking into the front room he spotted the two elder potters asleep on the couch, casting the killing curses at them he watched in satisfaction as they died. Now to find the brat. He searched the bottom of the house he found lots of baby toys but no baby to go with them. He quickly found the stairs and walked up them noiselessly, going through the first door he found the master bedroom and more baby toys, still no baby. He left that room and entered the next door, bathroom. No baby. Now he saw the last door, this must be the babys room .He saw the crib as soon as he walked in and strolled towards it with no hesitance.

Darius looked up at the new man, smiling and waving his little hands. Voldemort smiled, this would be fun. As he shot the killing curse at the child, darius gave him a small smirk and a hard stare, he had been tricked. He watched helplessly as his curse was blocked by a burst of pure magic and was sent back to him. There was a loud bang as the curse hit its mark and the walls of the house caved in around the innocent baby lying asleep in the crib.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thanks to thehomicidalmaniac, little-bast and xdarklightx for their reviews. A big apology to thehomicidal maniac for the comment at the beginning the last chapter, its hard to wite a chapter let alone one in the 20 minutes before I had to go out and I may have been a bit harsh, sorry!

After spending an hour with the Potter's at their manor in Ireland Dumbledore returned to Godric's hollow. He was pleased with what he saw, the house lay in ruins and only the really important stuff, with protection charms on them, had survived. He began to search through the debris, all the family photos had survived and he picked them up carefully, smiling tenderly at them before shrinking them and placing them in the numerous pockets his robes had. The staircase had been pratically shredded and Dumbledore was forced to levitate himself up the stairs and onto the remainder of the landing. He walked into the master bedroom and bent down beside the bed to grab a small box containing important files and shrunk them down before also placing them in his pocket. Dumbledore smirked his plan had gone even better then expected, Voldemort was dead and so was the horrible half-blood brat that he had stolen from his parents.

Darius could hear someone moving, his head hurt from where the curse had hit him. He began to wail and loudly alerting Dumbledore to the fact that the blasted brat was still alive. Dumbledore quickly stalked towards the crib annoyance written all over his face. The brat was supposed to have died so the real Harry could take his place. He would have to get rid of the boy, killing him off he couldn't do it would be on his conscience. He would leave the child at an orphanage and see the boy in 10 years when he started at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore finished packing the rest of the Potter's belongings and then picked up the brat, he made sure not to have the child near his robes and apparated to a small run down orphanage in the middle of Kent. Leaving the kid on the floor infront of the front door he didn't even bother to ring the bell before he left.

Darius shifted slightly it was cold and the air had ruffled the small blanket leaving his vunerable body exposed to the cold and wind. He started to cry and his cries grew louder and louder until eventually one of the woman who worked at the orphanage heard his cries and brought him inside. She placed him on the side as she grabbed her phone to ring the police and a social worker. As she made her calls she watched the baby, he had rolled onto his back and was sat watching her make her calls, every move that she made his eyes followed. She smiled, the baby would be adopted in no time, he was just so cute.

Raphael and Gabriel met up regularly, both had watched as their brothers had fallen deeper and deeper into their depression. Michael had been inconsolable, the disapearance of his child had hit him hard and he had spoken to no one since then. Lucifer had become even more bitter and the tortured souls rotting in hell had bore witness to his wrath and unadultered anger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and added to story alert. Big thanks to every one who gave their different ideas. Thanks to my beta Surrell who helped a lot for this chapter.

Darius' life sucked, he had been at the orphanage for as long as he could remember, the woman had been their had died a few years ago and now he was truly alone. None of the other kids spoke to him, they were frightened of him, he had the ice blue eyes of Lucifer and jet black hair of Michael. His skin was lightly tanned as was both his parents, his shoulders broad and the small muscle he had was highly visible. He had an unearthly aura, his skin gave off a slight glow and his eyes would literally shine when he was happy.

He had been at Hogwarts for a year now and he knew something wasn't right with the headmaster or the defence and charms professors, Mr and Mrs Potter. Darius sat with the few friends he had made at the Ravenclaw table. Luna sat on one side of him and Padma patil on the other, they were discussing a book that Padma had just finished reading. The book was called 'Angels and Demons' by Dan Brown. Luna was saying that angels were better and Padma was saying Demons were better.

"Darius who do you think is better? Angels or Demons?" Both girls were giving him hopeful smiles, he could'nt answer. He saw the benefits of both, he felt as if he needed to defend both sides. In the end their staring and hopeful looks got to him and he got up and left the great hall. He walked along the corridors seemingly in his own world, he stopped as he heard someone speaking. He edged along the wall and peeked around the corner, Dumbledore and the Potter's were stood there.

"Are you sure he does'nt know?" A voice he recognized as belonging to Dumbledore asked.

"Darius does'nt suspect anything. He thinks he is a poor orphan, vile scum that he is. Really, half angel and half devil spawn. " James sneered. Darius was shocked he was half angel and half demon, who were his parents?

"I spoke to one of my contacts the other day, apparently Michael has gone into a deep depression which no one can bring him out of and Lucifer has become almost dormant ." Dumbledore explained, Lily and James both nodded; it served the brat right.

Darius after hearing the last bit ran as far away from the corridor as he could, he ran until he was totally lost and then fell to the ground. Luna could hear his cries of pain and left what she was doing to find him, she could hear him only because she was an angel in disguise. She had been sent by the father to protect his first sons child.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added to favourites. Sorry it has taken so long to update I had to revise for a big exam and then on top of that my hamster passed away. Here's the chapter... enjoy!

Luna cradled Darius' head in her lap, the small boy had passed out as soon as he had reached her. In this form she had light wispy blonde hair, azure blue eyes, a slight frame with small muscles that came naturally and radish earrings that the original owner of this body had said she must wear at all times as they were of great importance to her. She had only had this body for a few years, the actual Miss Lovegood had agreed to let her use her body as long as she wore the earring and she intended to keep that promise. She looked at darius again, he was tiny, even her host was bigger then him, he had long black hair that cascaded down his back, a light tan to his skin, small muscles slightly visible and she knew that his eyes were the ice blue eyes of Lucifer. She had been sent by god to protect his first sons child and she intended to do just that; she had had the papers drawn up, by the Goblins, to emancipate Darius and now all she needed was for him to sign them. Dumbledore wouldn't be able to do anything about it as he wasn't Darius' magical guardian, she was. Luna smiled in triumph, Dumbledore was going to pay for the pain he had caused the child of union.

Darius shifting in her lap alerted her to the fact that he was waking, he yawned before snuggling into the comfort of her robes. Growing up in an orphanage had made Darius crave any type of loving affection he could get, Luna smiled a sad smile and let him lie there.

" Wake up... Wake up Darius... WAKE UP!" Darius was awoken from his slumber by a voice shouting. He scrambled up and stood away from the voice, that seemed to have come from the small form of Luna, his friend... why would she shout at him?

"We have to go! You know about what Dumbledore and the Potter's did to you and know that you don't belong here, meaning we need to leave." She explained at his slightly puzzled look.

"Why did they do it? I had parents, people who loved me and yet I was forced to grow up in an Orphanage full of hate!" He yelled, Luna knew that he was tired and upset but they had things to do!

She smiled warmly before standing up and dusting of her knees. They had a lot to do and not a lot of time in which to do it. She motioned for Darius to follow her and began the walk to the Great hall. When they got to the Great hall she carried on walking until they were out of Hogwarts and at the edge of the forbidden forest. Once they got to the edge of the forest she turned around and before he could protest she grabbed his arm, locked her grip and vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They reappeared at the giant wooden doors of Gringotts, Luna let go of Darius and he stumbled before getting his balance. Darius struggled to catch up as Luna stormed into Gringotts and headed to one of the goblins. The goblin looked up from the paper he was reading and bared his teeth in a soundless snarl, this didn't faze Luna and she just smirked at the goblin.

"We need you to do a blood testing potion on Darius and a power testing potion on him as well." Luna told the goblin. Darius assumed the goblin was writing down their request when he picked up his quill, the goblin told them to stay there whilst he prepared the things they would need. Luna and Darius waited for a few moments for the goblin to come back. The goblin returned and motioned for them to follow him; he led them through a long winding corridor and then down a few smaller corridors before he opened a door and motioned for them to go in.

"We will do the blood testing first; I am going to need five drops of your blood to put in the potion. We wait a minute before pouring the potion on to the parchment and wait for the names to appear." The goblin explained to them, Darius gave the goblin his hand and the goblin pricked his middle finger and squeezed out 5 drops of blood before letting Darius have his hand back. They sat and watched the potion for a minute and then the goblin poured it over the parchment. The names Michael Godson and Lucifer Devilson appeared. Darius gasped in shock it was true. Under the names was their status both read living. Under the status was their current location, Michael's read Heaven and Lucifer's read The Underworld, Darius' face fell how was he supposed to get to those two places, it was impossible unless you were dead.

The goblin could see the boy's face falling and felt sorry for him, he would rush straight on to the power testing so the boy wasn't able to dwell on his parent's locations for long. He coughed to get their attention and motioned towards the other potion on his desk.

"For the power testing potion I will only need three drops of you blood, after I have added the blood I will need to stir it for a minute and then pour it onto the parchment." The goblin pricked the boy's finger again and the three drops of blood fell into the potion, he stirred it clockwise for a full minute before pouring it onto the centre of the new piece of parchment that he had laid out. The potion rearranged itself into letters and a list of powers came up:

**Darius Godsend- Devilson:**

**Magic (Half blocked- Albus Dumbledore, age 2 days old)**

**Angel abilities ( Fully blocked- Albus Dumbledore, age 2 days old)**

**Metamorphagus abilities ( Fully blocked- Albus Dumbledore, age 2 days old)**

**Aura seeing ability (Fully blocked- Albus Dumbledore, age 2 days old)**

The list never ended, Darius looked shocked at the parchment all this power he was supposed to have and it had all been blocked by Dumbledore. Darius wondered if he would be able to get all the power blocks removed. He voiced this thought to the goblin who nodded but warned him it wouldn't be very pleasant and that it would be one of the most painful experiences he would go through. Darius told the goblin to do it and the goblin nodded before leaving to get some goblins to help him.

"Are you sure you want to do it, it is going to be painful Darius." Luna asked the dark haired child of light next to her. He nodded and gave her a smile trying to convey to her that he needed to do this if he was going to find his parents. The heavenly being inhabiting Luna's body got the message loud and clear but was still a tad bit concerned for the boy she considered a nephew. She couldn't take him to Heaven as she wasn't allowed to interfere she could merely guide him in the right direction.

The goblin returned with a few more goblins and they formed a circle around Darius, the original goblin that they had been talking to told Darius to take off his shirt as they would have to carve a few runes into his skin to access the blocked powers. Darius laid on the floor after taking off his shirt, the goblins started to chant in the goblin tongue and Darius began to scream in agony. Luna grimaced at the sound from her spot on the other side of the table. Darius back arched as agony tore through him, he could feel himself growing slightly as his body expanded to house the magic that was returning to his body after being locked away for 12 years.

After what seemed like hours the goblins stopped chanting and Darius finally stopped screaming. Luna watched as he attempted to stand and darted forward to catch him when he fell. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes and a small amount of blood ringed around his mouth. His eyes closed and he fell into a painless sleep. The original goblin motioned for her to lay Darius on a couch that had just appeared in the room. She did and a duvet magically appeared and laid itself over Darius. He snuggled into the warmth of the duvet and began to snore quietly.

" He should only sleep for a few hours whilst his body adjusts to the magic he can now access." The goblin explained, the other goblins had left whilst she was helping Darius onto the couch. Luna decided she would get them a portkey to America, they would start a new life away from Dumbledore and his meddling.

" I need you to set up a portkey to America, Maryland specifically. Would it be alright to leave Darius here while I get us some new clothes and necessities?" Luna asked the goblin who nodded and said it would be fine. The goblin led her back to the main reception of Gringotts and she said she would be back soon.

Luna first went into a shop that supplied normal muggle clothing, she picked up a few pairs of jeans, a few t-shirts and a couple of jackets for herself and the same but in male for Darius. She got them each a pair of hiking boots as she had a feeling they would need them and as she was walking to the till she saw a pair of cargo pants that she knew would look great on Darius and picked them up as well. She paid for them using the bag of galleons she had in her robe pocket. She left the shop with the bags in hand, she hadn't shrunk them as she didn't see the need to. She went into a trunk shop that also sold rucksacks and brought one in dark purple for herself and on in dark blue for Darius.

She headed back to Gringotts and was led back to Darius who was sat groggily on the couch with the duvet wrapped around his shoulders. He smiled at her and she noticed that his looks had changed a bit. His eyes were even fiercer and his hair seemed to have a shine to it, his lips were fuller and his cheeks less gaunt. She chucked Darius a pair of black jeans and a dark blue polo and his pair of boots, the goblin showed him to a private room where he could get changed. When Darius came out he was the picture of beauty, she had gotten his clothes two sizes bigger as he had grown during the power surge and his clothes fir perfectly, the jeans were skinny leg and the t-shirt slightly tight showing off his small muscles. His hair had grown shaggier and hung to just below his shoulders with his fringe styled to the side.

Luna had packed their clothes into the rucksacks whilst she had gotten changed and passed Darius his rucksack and a jacket. He put the jacket on and slung the rucksack over his shoulder. The goblin handed them the portkey and they said the activation word and vanished with a tug to their navel.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Luna and Darius landed with a heavy thump on the hard and dirty floor of a dark alley. Darius, being the gentleman that he was, helped Luna to her feet. They dusted themselves off and made sure their rucksacks were firmly on their shoulders before walking down the alley and on to the main street. They headed towards a small restaurant they could see and sat down in one of the booths, a waitress came and asked for their order, Darius had a burger and chips with a coke and Luna had a healthy salad with orange juice. They were lucky Luna had thought to convert some of her galleons into dollars and ask the goblin where the Gringotts in America were located.

Darius and Luna ate their food quietly, both of them had noticed the stares they were getting from the locals, and when they had finished they paid the cashier and left. They walked around for a while before finding a motel; they were denied stay as they were two kids on their own with only back packs and no sign of an adult.

Luna was fuming by the time they had left the motel; she was a being of God and deserved some respect. They walked around for ages, until they could walk no more, and sat down on the edge of the road. They sat there for a while until the heavenly being inside of Luna sensed another of her kind. She sat stiffly until she felt the presence coming closer and stood up, a car was coming along the road towards them and she could tell that the person she was feeling was in this car. She began to wave her hands frantically and motioned for Darius to do the same, he gave her a weird look before complying.

As the car reached them it began to slow and finally stopped when it was in front of them. The driver wound the window down and motioned them over.

"What are you kids doing all alone at night and by the side of the road?" Dean couldn't tell if these kids were homeless or not, they wore fancy enough clothes and had what seemed to be brand new back packs. Sammy, sat in the passenger seat next to him, fidgeted and tried to get Dean's attention. He had seen in the mirror Castiel staring at the children intently. Castiel was staring unabashedly at the boy, Sammy took a peak at the boy and didn't find that much interesting about him apart from the weird lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"We are looking for someone," the girl answered, she recognized the one sat in the back as one of her brethren. His host had dark brown hair, blue eyes and slight stubble. He wore a blue suit and tie underneath a light brown trench coat.

Castiel seemed to snap out of his mesmerized state and told Luna and Darius to get into the car, they did and he ended up having one sat on either side of him, the girl on his right and the boy on his left.

"So what are your names?" Dean asked casually from his seat in the front.

"Luna Lovegood," the girl answered. Dean nodded his head satisfied and everyone barring Dean turned to look expectedly at the boy.

"My name is Darius Godsend- Devilson," The boy ducked his head shyly as everyone barring Luna looked at him shocked. Godsend and Devilson in the same name, both surnames were unusual and unheard of but to have both that was out right weird.

After that everything was silent for a few moments until Castiel asked Darius about his surnames. Darius knew that the man sat next to him was an angel he could sense the heavenly being with his new found abilities. He told them about how he had two fathers but was kidnapped and placed in an orphanage.

"I have two fathers, Lucifer Devilson and Michael Godsend; I was kidnapped by a bad old man and given to an orphanage. I only found out about having two fathers when I went to a special bank and they did a heritage test. One of my fathers is in the sky and the other in the ground." Darius explained, he saw recognition flash through Castiel's eyes and evident confusion on Dean and Sam's faces. Castiel brought out his phone and began to speak in a foreign language, the heavenly body inhabiting Luna could understand what he was saying and went to stop him, but with a flash he disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Castiel reappeared in front of a pair of large golden gates; the guard of the gates saw Castiel and let him through. The other Angels were shocked to see Castiel in Heaven; he ignored them though and with a determined face carried on walking. He followed the path to a large mansion which housed most of the higher up angels and knocked using the large door knocker which was in the shape of a pair of wings.

Gabriel wondered who was at the door, since the disappearance of Darius Michael had retreated into himself. He had told everyone that he was not to be visited unless it was of the utmost importance. He was shocked to find Castiel at the door and even more shocked when the angel pushed straight past him and into the room where Michael sat. Gabriel rushed to stop the other angel but was shocked when the angel started to speak.

"I have found him… he was under our noses the whole time. As a wizard no less." Castiel exclaimed. Michael looked up briefly and his eyes flickered to Gabriel, his confusion evident.

"What are you talking about Cas?" Gabriel asked for Michael, Cas looked shocked that they didn't know who he was talking about and then realized that it had been 12 years since Darius had disappeared.

"Darius, I found him. He appeared with a girl back in Maryland. He is with the Winchester's. The girl she had one of us inside her, I'm not sure who though." Castiel explained. Michael jumped up, sword in hand.

"Take me to him Castiel, my son has finally been recovered and must be brought to his real home." Michael ordered in his gruff voice.

Castiel grabbed Michaels hand and then they were gone from the room, they landed in front of the car that Dean was driving and said man had to swerve to avoid them. He stopped the car and got out the other three occupants doing the same.

Darius got out of the car Luna by his side, he recognized the tall man stood next to Castiel and with a small amount of trepidation began to walk towards him. As soon as he started walking he was running and threw himself into the man's arms, the man scooped him up and cradled him to his shirtless chest. Darius felt safe and warm in the man's arms and clung to the shoulders of the bulky figure. Michael shifted Darius until the small boy was sat comfortably on his hip and watched as the boy fell asleep, he looked exhausted.

"My son… I have found him after all these years." Michael said in a daze. Dean and Sam looked shocked whilst Luna looked slightly annoyed. She had been told by God to train the boy so that he could fulfil his destiny as the saviour of the wizarding world, she had failed him.

At that moment Lucifer appeared and without a word took Darius from Michael and cradled him against his own chest. The small boy curled up against chest and carried on sleeping, Lucifer smiled and looked to Michael who was also smiling, they had their son and they were never going to let him go.

Darius shifted as he was laid down, he could feel the figure that had held him leave his presence and whimpered whilst reaching out a hand. The figure came closer and Darius relaxed as the bed dipped and the figure sat down next to him. Lucifer gladly held his son until he fell into a deeper sleep and then went out into the living room where everyone else was sat.

"He is so small." Michael sighed. They all agreed with him, Darius was tiny and was basically just skin and bone. Everyone looked at Luna; she knew Darius more than anyone and would probably know why he was skinny.

"Up until he was a week old the Potter's looked after him, by look after I mean he was left in a cupboard under the sink with the smallest amount of food and water. When he was a week old Voldemort came after the Potters to kill their son Harry. They dressed up Darius and placed Glamours over him to make him look like the real Harry and left him in Harry's crib. When Voldemort appeared they had already left and Voldemort went to Darius and thinking he was Harry shot the killing curse at him. Because of Darius' angelic powers the curse rebounded and Voldemort was left to nothing but dust. Dumbledore came back a few hours later and seeing Darius alive knew that Voldemort had been killed, he placed Darius in an Orphanage with a note saying that they didn't want him and that was where he grew up. It was a rundown orphanage and so the kids only got the smallest amount of food that the carers could afford and slept on the floor with a small blanket. He was bullied by the other kids because he never spoke or if he did it was so quiet that no one else could hear him. He would get hit by the other kids and the carers would just turn a blind eye." Luna stopped there to take in everyone's reactions. Sam was crying Dean looked no better and the three angels all had the faces of silent fury; Dumbledore would pay.

"When Darius was eleven he received his Hogwarts letter and he was so excited to find that there were others like him. He made friends with me and another girl on the train and we all got sorted in to Ravenclaw, house of the intelligent. Dumbledore hadn't realized that the Potter's son would be just above a squib and was injured in one of Dumbledore's test against Voldemort. Darius overheard him speaking to the Potters about Darius thinking that he was an orphan and being vile half breed scum. Darius heard and ran to me and we left the wizarding world and reappeared here. We got a lift from the Winchester's and met Castiel. He got you and Lucifer appeared. The end" Luna finished everyone sat in shock and looked up when they heard a squeak from the doorway, Darius was stood there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Sorry that this update has taken so long. I meant to write a chapter every week but kind of lost the urge to write and it has only just returned. If you have any ideas I would be happy to hear them. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Britt**

Everyone looked up when they heard Darius squeak from the doorway. They boy looked like he was going to pass out and was swaying dangerously on his feet. His t-shirt was all wrinkled, his glasses askew on his face and he had some lovely bed head going on.

"How do you know all that stuff Luna?" Darius asked, his words slurred as he wobbled into the room.

"I can't tell you how I know that, you'll just have to trust me!" Luna told him.

"OK", Darius murmured quietly, slowly walking further into the room. Michael hurried over to his only son; checking him over for injuries. Lucifer watched over them silently from where he stood, his face conveying peace but his mind reeling from all the new information he had received. He knew he would have to deal with it but at the moment he was content to watch over his little family.

"What are we going to do about Voldemort, Dumbledore and the Potters?" Darius asked, he was now sat between his fathers on the black leather couch. Michael, Lucifer and the others thought about this when Luna said:

"I say we make them pay!" Lucifer roared, the thought of those people wasting precious air made his blood boil. He wanted them all to be locked away in the deepest pits of Tartarus, where they could never harm his child again! Michael was thinking along the same lines but didn't want to face his father's fury; he knew he wouldn't be able to kill the mortals that had harmed his son.

"We should discredit them, they rely heavily on their money and fame, all apart from Voldemort, and it would kill the Potters and Dumbledore if they were to become broke and infamous. They rely heavily on their status to control the people around them." Everyone looked to Luna, who was the one to speak, mulling it over; they decided it would be a good idea. First they would discredit Dumbledore as he was the most influential and then the Potters before deciding on how to eradicate Voldemort.

**A/n: Sorry for such a short chapter, I wrote this for all those that thought I had abandoned the story, I haven't! I have had a major case of writers block, as well as keeping up with college work, studying for tests and looking for a job, I haven't had much time to write. **

**Thanks to brownbeltgirl20 for giving me the motivation to continue writing. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed so far!**

**Britt x**


End file.
